


Harry's Checkup

by Finnian_Siog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Doctor/Patient, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Extremely Underage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medication, Nipple Play, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnian_Siog/pseuds/Finnian_Siog
Summary: A four year old Harry gets a new, very perverse doctor.





	Harry's Checkup

Harry sat in the waiting room chair next to his Uncle. He wasn’t allowed to play with the toys that lined the floors of the small room, even though his cousin could. Harry was excited nonetheless. It was the day of his and his cousin’s checkup and Harry was getting a new doctor. Uncle Vernon said that the last one was too expensive. 

Harry tried to sit as still as possible. He had been warned all week about what would happen if he didn’t behave himself at the doctor’s. Uncle Vernon had told him he would go three days without supper if he did anything freaky, of course receiving a severe beating was a given. The boy tried his utmost to be good, but he was antsy. Checkup days were his favorite. His previous doctor had been so kind. Harry couldn’t remember a time when someone had treated him the way his doctor had. He had been a rather young doctor in his early thirties. Soft-spoken but full of energy. He was gentle with kind eyes and soft hands. He would pat Harry’s head and call him kiddo. Every visit ended with Harry getting a big swirly lollipop. He wished his next doctor would be half as nice; Harry was hopeful. 

“Mr. Vernon, Dr. Silva is ready to see Dudley now” A nurse said, poking her head through a door. “Would you like to come along as well? We can have the receptionist watch over your nephew for you. His doctor is still with a patient”.

“Alright” Uncle Vernon said, getting up from his chair. “Come along Dudley”. They walked over to where the nurse stood. “When the boy’s doctor is ready you can just bring him over to him. I don’t have to be there with him do I?”

“No, Dr. Razvratnyy can just fill you in after the checkup if you want”

“Yeah, I’ll do that. Let’s go Dudley”.

And the three walked out of the room. Harry looked up at the receptionist who was supposedly watching him. She was currently flipping through a magazine, bored. Harry picked up one of the magazines on the small table beside him and flipped through it. He couldn’t read, but he liked looking at the pictures…even if they were mainly pictures of makeup and cars. 

Five minutes into the magazine the same nurse came and called for him. “Harry dear, Dr. Razvratnyy is ready for you”.

Harry put the magazine down and walked over to her. She took him by the hand and they walked out the door and into the hallway. She led him to a room at the end of the hall and closed the door behind them. She looked down at her paperwork.

“You’re four years old, is that right Harry?” She asked.

“Yes ma’am” He replied.

“Good. Can you take off your shoes for me and get on the scale please?”

Harry did as he was told. He pulled the velcro straps from his shoes and stepped out of them. They were a little big on him as they were his cousin’s old trainers. He stood on the scale and his nurse wrote something down on her clipboard. She then told him to sit on the bed and wait for the doctor to come in. She left the room, closing the door behind her. Harry didn’t know if he was supposed to put his shoes back on so he just left them off. He noticed that the firetruck shaped bed had stairs at the end of it so he walked up and sat on the side of it with his feet dangling down. A few minutes later and his new doctor and his nurse walked in. She was whispering to him, but she was a loud whisperer and Harry could hear everything she said.

“Doctor, the boy is underweight and appears to be malnourished. I don’t know if his relatives are feeding him properly” She said. Harry didn’t understand all the words she was saying, but he knew they were talking about him and food.

“Zank you Nurse Arreta, you may go now” He said with a thick Russian accent. And she did, leaving the clipboard behind.

Harry looked up at his new doctor. He was much older than his previous. He had a graying beard and mustache. His small blue eyes held crow’s-feet at their sides. His lips were thin and his eyebrows huge. He wrote with calloused hands attached to big beefy arms that were covered in hair. Harry could see curls of hair poking out of the crisp collared shirt he wore under his lab coat. The hair on his head was thinning and greying some, combed and slicked with gel. The man was big. Not tall and not fat really, he was your average chubby middle-aged man, beer-gut and all. Harry didn’t think anything of what his doctor looked like. He just wanted him to be kind.

His new doctor walked over to the door and locked it. He turned back to face Harry and smiled. “I don’t like it when people just valk in looking for the toilets or some such. Nobody understands privacy anymore” Dr. Razvratnyy said. “Hmm” he said looking down at the clipboard. “You seem to be a bit skinny. Are you eating enough at home?”

Harry knew the right answer. His aunt and uncle had practiced this with him every day for a week until he could memorize every word.

“I eat free meals a day at home with meat, gains, fuits, and vegables. When I’m good I get candy or cake for dessert and I xerzise every day when I play outside with my cousin” he said. Some of the words were hard for him to say. He said vegables instead of vegtables, gains instead of grains (which he didn’t understand anyway), fuits instead of fruits, and xerzise instead of exercise. He thought he did okay though.

“Is zat right?” The man said smiling at him. “Vell, you must be all healthy zen aren’t you?”

“Yes sir!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Dr. Razvratnyy looked down at the innocent four year old on the firetruck shaped check-up bed. The sanitary foil crinkled when he fidgeted. It was music to the doctor’s ears. The man smiled as he watched the child look around the room and at him, sizing up the place, waiting for the kind older doctor to begin. And the boy was so cute. Bright green eyes, disheveled hair, pink cheeks, small frame, he was innocence incarnate. And as luck would have it, his relatives didn’t seem to give a shit about him. Harry Potter’s chart shows that he is far below the average weight for his age. And he appears to be on the short side as well. No one even came in with him today. It certainly was Dr. Razvratnyy’s lucky day. 

Young little Harry was going to get quite the check up, as his new doctor just happened to be a pedophile, but not just any pedophile, Dr. Razvratnyy had fled Russia when his crimes had started to come to light. He had raped nine children throughout his life. The Russian police knew of only two, his most recent. 

The first of his nine victims he took when he was in his early twenties. He had befriended a fifteen year old girl and seduced her into having unprotected sex with him. She ended up getting pregnant, which had given him the biggest thrill of his life at the time. She was the daughter of a politician so she was able to secretly get an abortion. She had found the whole situation so humiliating that she had never told anyone. Razvratnyy then began looking for other taboo’s. He sought out someone much older than himself and when that didn’t satisfy him, he realized he craved youngins. 

His second victim was a thirteen year old. She had also been his cousin. He got close to her, became her best friend, even though he was already twenty-three at the time. She shared all her secrets with him and he shared one. He told her he loved her. What he really loved, was the thought of getting her pregnant. What’s more taboo than making a deformed baby with a much younger relative? At the time he couldn’t think of anything. She never did get pregnant though, she and her family moved away five months later and he never saw her again.

The third girl was also thirteen, but he was already in his late twenties and didn’t want to bother coercing her. He followed her home from school one day and raped her in a back ally. He blindfolded her with a dark sweater so she couldn’t see his face and tied her up with rope. It was crude and messy and he didn’t much care for the experience. He much rather preferred the deception.

There isn’t much to say about the fourth girl. He slowly became her friend, she trusted him, he raped her, the end. 

His fifth victim changed everything. He was already in his fourties at the time. It was December 24th and he was traveling on a train from Moscow to Novosibirsk to visit family for Christmas. All the compartments were full and the compartment in front of his was full of orphaned homeless children. Their overseer came into his compartment asking if one of the boys, Matvei was his name, could sit in his compartment as they had no more room left. He agreed and the boy sat. The compartments were private and nobody could see inside. Matvei was only ten years old and had light brown hair and blue eyes. He shivered in his seat opposite Razvratnyy. All the boy had to eat was a popsicle. It wasn’t a treat, it was all the overseer could afford to waste on them. The man watched as blue lips sucked at the long icey cylinder. It made Razvratnyy’s cock twitch and he realized he wanted those lips wrapped around his member. He had never thought about boys before and never sought someone younger than thirteen, but this boy…there was something about him. The man asked the child if he wanted something warm and salty to eat. The child nodded eagerly. Razvratnyy took out his cock. He was close to his destination so if the boy told on him, he could easily get away. But the boy didn’t tell on him, he asked how much. Matvei had done this before. He would suck men off for money, which was probably why he was wearing trainers while the other kids wore only socks. He had probably even sucked on his popsicle a little flirtatiously to bait the man. Razvratnyy set a price and the child got to work. Matvei wasn’t good at cocksucking, but that just made the man harder. He came quickly.

After that, his sixth and seventh victims were also around the age of ten. One was a girl, the other a boy. They were siblings he raped when he was in his late fourties. They hadn’t enjoyed the experience, but he promised to kill their parents if they told.

His eighth victim he had to kill. She was eight years old and had tried to run away in the middle of their session. He found her in a phone booth trying to call the police. Before she was able to dial the number, he picked her up, forced her immature cunt down on his cock and fucked her. When he came, he snapped her neck. He thought he had hidden the body well, but the police found it a few months later. At the time they still didn’t know it was him. He had been fifty-two.

Three years later he made a mistake. He raped a seven year old boy who he thought wouldn’t tell. He did. He never gave the boy his name, but the boy was still able to give the police a description of his face. A year later they found him in his home in Moscow. He fled as far as he could. He moved three different times. He eventually settled in England when he was fifty-nine. The police never looked outside of Russia for him. He has been working as a doctor here for four years. He is sixty-three now. He had always been afraid of continuing his bad habits and has kept from raping while in England, but this young Harry Potter is just too irresistible to pass up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Harry smiled at the man who was smiling down at him. Harry decided he did look kind.

“Now why don’t ve get started. Harry, kould you please open your mouth and say ‘ah’?”

Harry was used to this part. He opened his mouth while the doctor put a wooden stick in his mouth and took it back out. He wrote something on his clipboard.

“Kan you take your shirt off for me? I need to check your breathing and heart”

Harry took off his shirt. His last doctor always let him keep it on though. Harry jerked when the cold stethoscope touched his front. The doctor told him to breath. He placed the device on his back too. And then on each nipple. He rolled the edge of the stethoscope around Harry’s pert nipples.

“Is zat kold?” Razvratnyy asked.

“Y-yes sir” Harry answered.

The man took the device away and took out the blood pressure cuff instead. He then checked the boy’s blood pressure and wrote it down.

“Let’s take off zose pants next”

“Why sir?”

“Don’t vorry Harry, I von’t hurt you”

Harry didn’t want to take off his baggy pants in front of someone. He didn’t want his new doctor to see him and say he was skinny and ugly like his cousin did. The doctor came toward him and started removing his trousers anyway, but he didn’t say anything. Harry felt relieved.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Razvratnyy looked at the four year old boy sitting in front of him in only a pair of too-large briefs. He was very skinny. Four year olds were supposed to be a little chubby but the man could see the child’s ribs for goodness sake. If this was how his relatives treated him then he really might be able to get away with a lot. It was then that the doctor decided to really begin his plan. He went to his bag and pulled out a small pill and filled up a paper cup with water from the sink. He brought it over to the boy and told the boy to take the medicine. He told Harry that it was to keep him from getting sick. The boy took it without questioning him. What he had really given the boy was an anal aphrodisiac. 

The doctor continued with the exam. He checked the child’s eyes, ears, checked for cancerous bumps. Etc. until the boy began squirming.

“Vat’s vrong, child?” Razvratnyy asked.

The boy squirmed some more and said, “My b-bum’s really, really itchy inside! I-Is there something wrong with me?”

“Hmm, let me check”. He told the boy to hold on to the underside of his knees, so he could get a good look at his hole. The doctor put on a new set of gloves and lubed his fingers with a slight numbing ointment. He touched the tip of his finger to the boy’s pucker and said, “Okay, now I’m going to inzert my finger inzid you so I kan feel around and zee vat ze problem iz, okay?”

“O-okay”.

Razvratnyy pushed his gloved finger gently inside as far as it would go and moved it about. The child squirmed underneath him. He pulled his finger out and pushed two inside. The boy made a small noise of discomfort but put his hands to his mouth immediately to stop himself from making more. What a well-behaved boy.

After stretching the boy for a bit, he pulled both fingers out of the child’s tiny rectum and brought out a small speculum. He coated the device generously in the numbing ointment. He told the boy he may feel a little pain, before pushing the object inside. Once the speculum was nestled inside the child’s anal cavity, the man began to open it. He didn’t want to open it too wide, or the boy’s insides would tear. It had nothing to do with ethics, the doctor knew he wouldn’t be able to explain such a thing to the boy’s relatives, or the police for that matter. He didn’t exactly feel like running from the law again, so he went slow with the boy, taking his time to stretch the inexperienced and far too small hole, until he believed he would be able to fit his cock without much hassle. The ointment did most of the work. It worked to lessen the sensations in the child’s ass, making it not hurt nearly as much as it would otherwise. If he hadn’t used it, Harry would be screaming at the top of his little lungs by now, or even more probable, would have fainted from the pain.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Harry could feel his bum open wider and wider and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. His eyes were already wet from his tears. He didn’t know why his bum was so itchy but opening it up wasn’t helping. He could feel the air and his new doctor’s breath touch the inside walls of his bum, and it made him itch even more. Along with the itching and pain, he felt hot. It must have been a hundred degrees in the doctor’s office. Sweat has beading down every inch of his skin and he was breathing really heavy. 

It had felt kind of nice when the doctor had put in just one finger. For some reason Harry had wanted the man to have moved it around a bit more inside him. He had wanted it to be pushed out then put back in, over and over. He thought that might get rid of the itching and the heat, but the man wanted to open his hole up instead, so he could see inside. Harry kind of hoped he didn’t have any leftover poo-poo still inside his hole. He had gone to the bathroom before they left. He didn’t want his new doctor to think he was dirty like his relatives did.

“Alright child, now I’m going to put zomething in your ‘ole zat might get rid of ze itching,” the doctor said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Razvratnyy got out the small egg-shaped bullet vibrator and held it to the opened wall of the child’s ass. Then he turned it on. Suddenly the child let go of his legs and began moving his hips. He knew the boy, even as young as four, would love a vibrator up his ass. He pulled the speculum out of the child, without reducing its size. The child’s hole shrinked up again. He popped in another vibrating egg, and then another. The three wires hung out of the boy obscenely. 

As the boy writhed from the vibrators, Razvratnyy looked at the child’s dick. It was a four-year old’s dick. So small and cute. He wanted to lick it. He watched it harden and was proud that the boy could become so aroused from anal play alone. His cock had not been touched and the doctor decided he was going to leave it that way. He’ll save that treat for Harry’s next visit. Which he would make sure came soon.

After a few minutes he pulled out the vibratos all in one go and the child gasped. The boy was ready.

“Okay little one, I’m going to give you a little shot in ze bum now. It might hurt a little, so try to be a good boy for Doctor Razvratnyy” He said as he put the boy on all fours on the firetruck table.  
The man got out his cock and began coating it in lube. He didn’t put any of the numbing cream on as he fully intended to feel everything. He did however coat his finger in it again and put them inside the boy one last time so that Harry would have enough.

When the boy looked back and saw his cock and asked what he was doing with his “pee-pee” out, the man stated that the medicine was in his “cock” and he needed to put it inside the boy so that he could stop the itching. The boy watched, not with suspicion, but with curiosity as he placed his cock at the boy’s pucker. The doctor pressed in gently, feeling the resistance. It wasn’t the boy himself that was resisting, he was quite calm, unknowing of the pain he was about to experience, ointment or no. It was the sphincter itself that, even though he tried to stretch it just earlier, was so tight. He couldn’t wait any longer, he had never before broken into a four year old’s ass, but he was going to experience it now. He pushed a bit more, more resistance, more pressure. The child’s face scrunched up at the feeling. Then he had an idea. He pulled himself away from the child’s hole, went to the sink and got a clean washcloth. He placed it in the boy’s mouth and told him to bite down on it. He went back to the boy’s hole and in one quick thrust, broke through the child’s defenses.

The man knew the child wouldn’t have been able to help his screaming. Now it was muffled. It was so low that nobody would be knocking at his door to see what he was on about. 

He thrust in and out, the walls of the boy’s rectum here so small, so tight, that they squeezed and massaged his cock so much that it almost hurt. He couldn’t fit his entire cock in the child, but that was expected. After the initial thrust, he began moving more slowly. He didn’t think he tore the child, but he might have. After about five minutes of that deliciously tight heat, he spilled himself inside the boy and pulled out. He looked at the slightly gaping hole. There was pink cum dripping from the small hole and red streaks on the child’s thighs. Дерьмо́! At least the child’s relatives were neglectful. Razvratnyy was sure they wouldn’t notice a tear in the boy’s young hole. And the man knew he would be the boy’s doctor for many years to come. He would make sure his fees wouldn’t go up, not for this family at least. They might even decrease a bit. The man was getting so much out of this already! 

He told the boy to keep looking forward as he didn’t want to scare the child if he saw the blood. He cleaned the gaped opening to the child’s hole and thighs with a wet cloth as the child sniffled. He then coated his fingers with water and cleaned the inside. He then coated his fingers again, this time with healing ointment and applied it generously inside the child’s ass. He had never before used such care with one of his victims. He did not intend on getting caught. 

When he was done cleaning and healing the torn tissue of the boy’s anus, he lifted the boy up and placed him on his feet on the floor.

“The shot hurt” was all the boy said as the man took the cloth from his mouth.

“Yes, I know child. You were very brave zo. I av never zeen a boy your age so brave. Even the thirteen-year old’s can’t handle ze shot”.

“R-really?” The child said, suddenly proud that he was able to do something older kids couldn’t.

“Oh yes, I’m going to have to tell your relatives vat a good boy you ver”.

“Oh thank you so much mister!”

As the doctor dressed the boy back up, he gave him a nice lollipop that had gum in the center. He watched Harry lick it happily. He also put another one in the boy’s pocket to eat later. He walked the boy back into the lobby where his Uncle and cousin were already waiting.

“It’s about time, I’ve been waiting here for about seven minutes now!” The fat man said.

“Mr. Vernon Dursley yes? I would actually like to have a private chat vit you about your nephew, come into my office”. The man led them into a small office and started out by telling Vernon how good Harry was, but the man interrupted.

“I don’t care about that rubbish! Just get on with it. Are we all set to go, or not?” Uncle Vernon asked.

“Vell, actually Harry told me zat he’s had some pain in his bum recently. I gave him a pill for it, but I would like you to continue giving him zees pills. Zey are,” He said getting out a small bottle of large, white capsule pills, his special aphrodisiac pills, “to be administered twice a veek. Vonce on Tuesday Ven he gets out of school and ze other on Saturday, first think in ze morning. He may complain of itchiness. Zat is completely normal”.

“Oh yeah? The kid needs pills now? And exactly how much is this going to cost me?” The fat man asked angerly. 

“Oh no, it dozent cost anything sir. My practice doezn’t charge for Analzimpos pills. Anal pain can lead to many zerious issues and vee vant to prevent zose as much as possible”. He said giving the name of a made-up pill.

“Oh, alright then” The man said, standing up straighter, pleased that he was saving money.

“But one more zing, Mr. Dursley. Zese pills must be inserted rectally”.

“You mean to tell me that I’ve got to shove these pills up his bum?”

“Only two a veek. Here this will help I’m sure”. Dr. Razvratnyy said, handing the man the bottle of pills and another bottle, this one lube. He also gave the man two pairs of gloves. “And to be sure everyzing is going az it should, I would like to schedule another checkup, free of charge, in a month”.

“Alright” the man grumbled as he was led back into the lobby. Harry stood up when he saw his uncle, still licking his lollipop. The other one didn’t want to leave as he was playing with the dinosaurs. Razvratnyy thought of all the fun he would have with little Harry in only a month from now. It made him wet. He waved to the boy as they made their way toward the car and the little imp waved back, still sucking on that loli.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please check out my website where I post updates and sneak peaks for all my stories. All my fics are on there plus other stories that will not be posted on this site or any fanfiction website. For more details check it out at: https://finniansiog.home.blog/


End file.
